Hard Luck
Overview |badges= Bad Luck }} He is located inside the Golden Giza Casino. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Isabel the Knife * Ian the Shark New Contact(s) * Basse Croupier Basse Croupier used to be an up-and-coming crooner, once upon a time. He hit a big streak of bad luck which ended his career. Johnny Sonata offered him a job as a pit-boss at the Golden Giza, and now he's loyal as they come. If Basse has something for you to do, you know that it's because Johnny wants it done. He can get you Natural and Technology Enhancements. Basse won't steer you wrong. Oh, and his name is pronounced 'Bay-see'. He'll never correct you on it, though. He's funny that way. Information Casino Enforcer A few big winners are good for the casino's press, but when too many people start winning, profits take a hit. That's when Hard Luck comes in -- to hit back. Hard Luck will do whatever it takes to break the lucky streaks of people chipping away at the casino's profits. He's not afraid to get dirty, and he feels no remorse for the people he hurts. After all, they should know that the house always wins. Initial Contact The name's Hard Luck, and that's just what I bring. You stick with me, and we'll make sure no one goes home happy. That sounds all right to you? Store More info needed Sells level 30 & 35 Natural Enhancements Badge Mission Briefing I've got a hot situation on my hands, CharacterName. There's a high roller in the casino who's been throwing sevens all night. He's too important to threaten, and way too important to kill, so we gotta break his luck another way. I've heard of a mystic who has some sort of lucky talisman. Or unlucky talisman, rather. It's an artifact that brings bad luck to all around the owner. We gotta get that artifact, CharacterName. And by we, I mean you. Now, the guy carrying the Blood of Xiang Xi may try to run. If he gets away, this job'll be a failure. Mission acceptance Way I hear it, this guy lives out in the Flop. Get down there, get the artifact, and bring it back to me. Unnecessary solicitation I need that artifact! Success - You retrieved the Blood of Xiang Xi. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tavaris Badge Successful completion of this mission earns a villain the Accomplishment Bad Luck Badge. NPC Text :Combat start: Tavaris: "Who is that? Is that CharacterName?" :Attempting to flee: Tavaris: "I will not be robbed of my talisman!" Debriefing Mission Failure: Nice. Tavaris escapes, the Blood of Xiang Xi is gone, and Mr. Money Bags keeps chipping away at our profits. Good one, CharacterName. Maybe you'd like a job working for the heroes. Debriefing Mission Success: Great. I'll be sure to hang out in the casino when Mr. Money Bags is playing his next game of craps. This ought to have him throwing some snake eyes. Story Arc Breaking the Streak Souvenir: Luckless' Lucky Chip You took this two dollar chip of the Freak's Luckless after you defeated him. It's a reminder of the little adventure you like to call: Breaking the Streak It began with a tip from Hard Luck. A member of the Freakshow was having remarkable success with the slot machines, and Hard Luck wanted his luck changed. You took to the streets and beat down Freaks until you learned the location of Luckless' hideout. You went after him, but Luckless had already made his escape. You did, however, encounter a strange machine which gave you a solid chock when you tried to examine it. Hard Luck put his ear to the ground, and learned that Luckless had sought refuge among the Carnival of Shadows. You didn't have a problem clearing a path through them. When you took down Luckless, he confessed his plot. Electrical bombardment at the hands of Crey Industries had granted him the ability to influence the slots' outcome. He had used the machine in his hideout to periodically recharge his abilities. It's hard to say what Hard Luck and his goons have done with Luckless. But it's safe to assume that Freak won't be coming back to the Golden Giza. Briefing I've got a Freaky problem, CharacterName. It seems there's a member of the Freakshow who keeps winning at slots. We're not sure how he's doing it, but I've got to get it stopped. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to take to the streets and take down Freaks until you find out where this Freak, Luckless, is staying. Get it? Mission acceptance This guy's cleaned over 500 K from the machines already. We got to take him down. You should be able to get some tips on his hideout in Double Down. Unnecessary solicitation I need that Freak's address, comprendes? Enemies Debriefing Okedoke. We got the location of Luckless' base. Now you gotta take him down. Briefing All right, we know where Luckless makes his bed. Now all you need to do is get over there, bring him to his knees, and make sure he never sets foot in the Golden Giza again. Got it? Mission acceptance See if you can figure out how he's making so much money off the slots. They're supposed to be rigged in our favor! Unnecessary solicitation Luckless has a lesson to learn. Enemies Notable NPCs * Force Field (Object) Debriefing Well, you sure look like you took a walk on the wild side. Got quite a shock from Luckless' machine, eh? I think I've got an idea how he's skewing the odds in his favor. Let's see if we can track him down. Briefing It wasn't easy, but I managed to track down Luckless. The moron thought he could hide from Giza security by seeking shelter from the Carnival. Big mistake. The Carnival's been in our pocket for years. You take down Luckless, and you'll be on easy street. Mission acceptance That boy has got to go down! Unnecessary solicitation I'm waiting for news of Luckless' defeat. Enemies Notable NPCs * Luckless "Hey! Who told you I was here?" Debriefing So, Luckless was using his stored electrical current to influence the slot machines. Good thing ya caught him. Otherwise, we'd be out a pretty penny. Here's your reward, CharacterName. Don't go reading anything into it. You earned it, but I'm still out for the casino and no one else. Mess with us, and I'll mess you up right back. Missions Briefing So, CharacterName, is it? Never heard of ya. Now, don't get touchy. We here in St. Martial see a lot of action. You help us out, and I can cut you in for a piece of it. To start off, we've got ourselves a Tsoo warrior up to no good in the Golden Giza. He's cleared six hundred G's at craps this week alone. Now, I don't know that he's cheating, and I don't much care. The point is to send a message. Let people know that if you mess with the casino, the casino messes with you. I want you to get Lucky Dragon's beard. Mission acceptance This will send a message to everyone who thinks they can get rich off the Golden Giza. Got it? Unnecessary solicitation I want Lucky Dragon's beard as a trophy. Understood? Enemies Notable NPCs * Lucky Dragon NPC Text :Before combat: Lucky Dragon: "I'm telling you, luck is everything!" :Combat start: Lucky Dragon: "Well, well. Look who wants a taste of the Dragon." Debriefing Nice beard, CharacterName. Snazzy. When I show this around, people will get the message. You don't try to put one over on the Golden Giza, not ever. If you like your reward, stick around. There's more money to be made for those who know which side their bread is buttered on. Ok, you've done a good job here, and I can respect ya. Even help ya. You can call me, ok? Just don't get on my nerves. Briefing I've got a personal problem I'd like some help with. My brother just called. He's been working with the Council since way back, since they were under their previous leadership. Anyway, he told me something great was about to happen for him. And I need you to stop it. What am I saying? Well, CharacterName, it's pretty simple. I'm not called Hard Luck for nothin'. Every time it seems like something's about to go right in my life, it goes wrong. I know something bad's going to happen to my kid brother. You have to save him. Mission acceptance You come through, you'll get paid well. And I'll make sure Kenny gives you any inside Council info he's got. Unnecessary solicitation My kid brother's in trouble, CharacterName. You don't get him out, so are you. Enemies Notable NPCs * Galaxy Archon * Kenny Luciano (NPC Ally, Pet-rank, must be escorted to exit, must survive) Ambush! After rescuing Kenny Luciano, there will be an ambush by Council. They will be silent, so you will have no warning. NPC Text :Before combat: Random Council minion: "Shut up, Ken. It's decided." Kenny Luciano: "Look, guys. I appreciate the opportunity and all. But I don't want to be a War Wolf!" Galaxy Archon: Arakhn has chosen her recruits. There's no choice in the matter. :Combat start: Random Council minion: "You shouldn't interfere with the Council." Kenny Luciano: "Hey. You get me out of here and my brother will pay you big time!" :Upon rescue: Kenny Luciano: "I got to get out of here." :If lost, and refound: Kenny Luciano: "Good thing you came back for me." :Upon reaching entrance: Kenny Luciano: "Thanks for this, CharacterName. I'm sure my brother will pay you well." Debriefing My kid brother's safe, thanks to you. I can't guarantee that he'll stay that way, after all, being near me usually means a heavy dose of rotten luck. But at least he's got a chance. Briefing All right, CharacterName. I've got a serious situation here. The video poker machines at the Giza... well, they're not always, how would you put it? Honest. They skew the odds a little in our favor, see? Problem is, the programmers who made the games know it, and one of them's threatening to talk. You know what that means, CharacterName: You got to shut him up. Mission acceptance This guy's been looking for protection from the Freakshow. Fortunately, you know how to deal with them. Unnecessary solicitation I need that geek on ice. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tank Swiper * Martin Ziegler (Captive, must be taken to entrance) Ambush! After kidnapping Martin Ziegler, there will be an ambush by Freakshow. NPC Text :Before combat: Martin Ziegler: "I hear the Giza's got it in for me now that I talked!" Tank Swiper: "Oh, be quiet. No one's gonna mess with us." :Combat start: Martin Ziegler: "Oh, no! They sent CharacterName!" Tank Swiper: "Hey! This is our hacker!" :Upon 'rescue': Martin Ziegler: "I'm sorry I squealed! Please, don't take me back to Hard Luck! He's crazy!" :If lost: Martin Ziegler: "Heh. I'll just mosey on this way." :If refound: Martin Ziegler: "Nooo!" :Upon reaching entrance: Martin Ziegler: "Please! I'm telling you! He'll kill me!" Debriefing I'll take care of Ziegler. Rest assured, he won't be babbling the Giza's secrets any longer. You did a good job, CharacterName, and I won't forget it. You're exactly the kind of material I like to work with: quick, efficient, and ruthless. We work good together, huh, CharacterName? Stick with me, and we'll be making big money in no time! Money you can spend on the best enhancements! Briefing The Family's got problems, CharacterName. Big ones. See, Arachnos expects a certain kickback in exchange for protection here on the Rogue Isles. Problem is, the Giza's been pulling in a little more money than we've let on. Now one of the Arachnos oversight offices has found about it, and there's definitely going to be fallout. The only way to fix this is to work fast. Eliminate that oversight office. You only have 45 minutes to wipe out everyone there. Mission acceptance Everyone has to go down. Unnecessary solicitation You haven't got much time, CharacterName. If you don't move quick, the Family stands to lose a lot. Enemies NPC Text :Before combat: Random Arachnos minion 1: "Lord Recluse won't be pleased when he learns the Family has cheated him of his rightful tribute." Random Arachnos minion 2: "He had to expect it, though, right?" :Combat start: Random Arachnos minion 1: "It's one of the Family's thugs!" Debriefing You've managed to keep a lid on the situation, for now at least. Arachnos will never hear about the Family's extra profits, and that means they can keep them. It also means more jobs for you, CharacterName. You're someone we can really depend on. External Links *